Deadly Sins
by Sampaguita38
Summary: A week, seven days; deadly sins, seven sins. Seven days and seven sins that will bring two people together.


~ Deadly Sins ~

_Summary:_ A week, seven days; deadly sins, seven sins. Seven days and seven sins that will bring two people together.

WARNING: Some hate towards Sakura ( sorry to Sakura fans. I really can't help it ), OCC, bad language ( Not a lot of it. I think... )

~ DAY 1 ~

Wrath

Who would've thought that the stoic Uchiha avenger could actually fall in love ?

Who would've guessed that his very own sins were going to transform into better things and bring him closer to a certain girl ?

It all started with _wrath_.

The raven haired man walked around the streets, kicking the dirt at each step he made, feeling annoyed to the highest point that he has been brought back to Konoha weeks ago.

He hadn't got used to it, and he hated the thought that he was back against his own free will.

He also had some kind of bracelet tied around his ankle.

NOooo...

Not the kind of bracelet/anklet that people use to make pretty or to have luck.

It was some sort of metallic piece of shit that hurt him to the bone and was way too tight around his skin. The pressure of it against his flesh made him look even paler than he was.

Not to mention that if he tried to escape of Konoha, electric shocks would be sent to his whole system and would be in paralysis.

LOVELY...

THAT wasn't the worst of all.

He wasn't really surprised that all the girl population was all over him even though he was a traitor to the village.

Those fucking annoying persistent, stubborn, slutty fan girls.

Last but not least,

Sakura Haruno...

She had become a total master piece of pain in the ass.

Always stalking him, clinging to him, spreading rumors that both were dating each other and claiming that he loved her. Oh and even worse, telling that they both had sex.

Fuck her stupid raging hormones.

This girl was un-bearable.

He couldn't bear superficial people.

If his memory wasn't failing to him, years ago, back when they were all genin; the spandex guy had a crush on her.

Sasuke had to admit that Gai's sensei student was in fact a challenging person and strong.

He also guessed he was caring.

The dobe also had a crush on her back then.

But noooooo Haruno bitch is superficial.

She had two caring, strong and loving people after her, but she rejected them and had to go after the Uchiha who didn't even take a second glance at her.

She had to " love " the only guy who absolutely didn't give a fuck about her.

Love...

Tch, that's not called love.

That's called being attracted to, but nothing else.

There's no feeling in it.

Only looks.

There it is.

He hated it.

You'd probably wonder that he is no one to speak about love.

Well looks are tricky aren't they ?  
He actually had fallen in love once.

He still is.

And probably still will be.

He wasn't stupid. He knew the way people react when they are in love.

They act stupid.

They feel weird stuff and shit.

What he didn't know was that this wasn't just a crush.

_It was going to be more than that..._

Anyways, there was this mysterious girl who had captured his heart.

Midnight blue silky long hair cascading down her back, soft mesmerizing voice... small stature that made him want to always protect her.

Don't get him wrong.

He wasn't a stalker.

He had first and once seen her and heard her speaking at the market talking with an old woman at the fruit stand.

Well, not totally seen her.

Only from the back though.

He could recall his heart beating faster against his chest.

The first time he had that feeling...

A strange one..

Unfortunately he hadn't seen her face.

It didn't matter if her face wasn't pretty.

He had fallen in love and there's no turning back.

He hadn't fallen in love with they way she looks.

He wasn't superficial.

He had fallen in love with those little nice things she did.

Those things he had been looking for.

Oh, how she didn't know what he was doing to poor Sasuke Uchiha's heart that was racing like a hundred miles per _second._

He had followed her up to her house.

Okay, maybe he's a bit of a stalker...

From the market to her house, she had done so many wonderful things.

She was first very gentle to the old woman at the fruit stand. Then, she had helped a little kid find his mother. Afterwards had runned after a woman who had accidentally dropped her purse.

Such honestly, gentleness, loyalty, sweetness was driving him crazy.

Sasuke silently walked away from the Hyuuga manor after stalking the girl during her little journey to the market.

He smirked in victory.

Now he had a clue.

She was a Hyuuga.

She was a non-arrogant high-self esteemed Hyuuga, which was rare. Very rare...

She was unique,

and she was soon going to be his.

- " Good night my mysterious _hime_... " he murmured to himself as he watched the light of her bedroom turn off.

Maybe being brought back to Konoha wasn't bad after all...

His wrath had become love,

And this was only the beginning.

Okay, thank you so much for reading ;) please do review !


End file.
